of all seasons, winter befriends me
by bledtilldryness
Summary: SPOILERS DE WINTER SOLDIER / El Smithsonian se había convertido en el único lugar familiar que habitaba su breve memoria. Y Natasha sabía que le encontraría allí. / Winter Soldier / Natasha Romanov


**of all the seasons, winter befriends me**

"_Forgive me the confusion_

_Forgive me as I realize my thoughts betray_

_You are the answer;_

_All I'm asking is to be_

_Alive_"

El Smithsonian se había convertido en el único lugar familiar que habitaba su breve memoria. La chica que trabajaba en la taquilla le saludó con una sonrisa familiar, ajena a la identidad del joven.

Él le sonrió, cortésmente, fiel a su siempre presente entrenamiento y cogió su entrada, rozando sutilmente las yemas de sus dedos con los de ella. Pero retiró la entrada y continuo su paso hacia la exposición.

Había pasado casi un mes desde los acontecimientos en el Triskelion, la caída de SHIELD y de su inesperada libertad del yugo de Hydra. Tres días más y rompería su record de días seguidos sin realizarse un borrado de memoria.

Se adentró de nuevo en la sala. Era la segunda vez que visitaba la exposición, aunque no se sorprendió de que su mente la recordara con exactitud, teniendo localizadas las salidas y posibles puntos ciegos.

Había optado por aventurarse de nuevo en el museo confiando en que su aspecto no fuera muy similar al que tenía la primera vez que lo visitó, su barba ahora mucho más frondosa y descontrolada, una chaqueta con bolsillos muy profundos donde escondía las manos, (más la soviética que la no tan soviética) y unas gafas que había robado sutilmente de alguien que tomaba un café en una terraza.

Se acercó a su panel, "_su_" panel. Aun se sentía distante y completamente ajeno a todas las palabras que lo llenaban. La fotografía de aquel chico guardaba un parecido abrumador con él, pero la juventud y la sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro era algo que no reconocía cuando se miraba en el espejo. Era su rostro, pero se habían llevado su alma (_si alguna vez la tuvo_)

Leía y releía su nombre. Y sonaba extraño en su lengua cuando osaba decirlo en voz alta. Pero sonaba tan natural cuando_ su misión_ lo había llamado, gritado y suplicado, que no podía evitar repetirlo en su cabeza, como si algún lugar de su consciencia fuera a saltar como un resorte, y devolverle todo lo que la madre Rusia parecía haberle arrebatado.

Sus instintos de espía reaparecieron cuando sintió un par de ojos posarse sobre él. Analizó sus alrededores, buscando algún sospechoso cuando oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Se limitó a quedarse ahí, intentando disimular su rigidez y súbita necesidad de actuar, planeando cómo conseguir evitar un conflicto armado en medio de esta sala. Pero le frenaba y asustaba mostrarle su verdadera identidad al Bucky que le observaba y sonreía desde las pantallas. ¿Qué ganaba matando civiles en este lugar? _No quería decepcionar al hombre que había sido_

— Si no quieres que SHIELD te encuentre, esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo — le dijo una voz femenina. Una voz que parecía conocer. Una voz que le hizo relajarse levemente

— Pero, aún queda algo de SHIELD? — dijo él en inglés, sin evitar que su acento ruso se dejara notar.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, y avanzó hasta su lado, junto a su brazo humano. El la miró de reojo y solo vio de ella su pelo. Esa melena roja, llameante. Sus pensamientos le aturdían y asustaban, hasta que Natasha habló

— Por si te sirve de algo, he venido sola. Como bien dices, SHIELD tiene muchos problemas ahora como para estar pendiente de ti – sentenció, burlona, y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Ojos que seguían siendo fríos como la nieve que recordaba de Moscú. Encontró en ellos un atisbo de vida – además, no estás dando demasiados problemas para ser el asesino más temido del planeta

Soltando una leve carcajada, él sonrió y bajó la mirada. Pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, y volvió a buscar los ojos de Natasha. Recordaba esos ojos. Los recordaba, sabía que los recordaba y eso le enfurecía. ¿_de qué_? ¿Acaso _Steve,_ ella y él habían sido amigos antes de que su pesadilla comenzase? No. Los recuerdos de ella no se sentían de la misma forma. Eran… más intensos. Ella seguía mirándole

— Tan solo venía a decirte que podemos ofrecerte asilo temporal en calidad de prisionero en algún lugar en la Torre Stark, seguro que Stev—

— Я тебя помню* – le cortó

Natasha se quedó muda. Llevó su mirada súbitamente al frente. Como si estuviera leyendo el panel que había ante sus ojos, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

— Te recuerdo en mi olvido – añadió él, en inglés – Sé que nos hemos conocido, pero me temo que no recuer—

— Может быть, лучше этот путь, товарищ** – le contestó ella, cortándole de nuevo

Soltó una carcajada, sorprendido.

— товарищ***? — Volvió a reír — Eso sí que es una sorpresa, no todos los días se escucha esa palabra en este país.

— Pensé que no volvería a escuchar esa risa — añadió Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa, no como algo que le avergonzase admitir o confesar, sino como un hecho real. Él se odió por no saber quién había sido para ella.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos que yo te… reconociera? — la última palabra pesó toneladas en su lengua, negándose a salir, sabiendo el dolor que le podría traer a ella.

— Budapest. A principios de los '80. Tras esa misión, se dijo que volviste a ser criogenizado y jamás volví a saber nada más de ti, hasta ahora.

Su seriedad le sorprendió

— ¿No pensaste que me habrían matado?

Natasha sonrió

— Nadie es tan estúpido como para destruir su mejor arma. Mucho menos los rusos.

Pero él no se rio_. Arma_. Incluso ella lo había llamado así. ¿A eso se limitaba su existencia? Empezaba a asimilar que jamás podría ser otra cosa. Él era un arma. Un arma sin memoria, como un cuerpo sin su alma, un templo sin su dios. Natasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Hay muchos recuerdos que habrás perdido — Él la miró, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en el panel — Hay muchas vivencias que jamás recuperaras y tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir así, pero James — el sonido de _su _nombre en los labios de ella le hizo sentirse afortunado, como si realmente fuera digno de ostentar ese título — Es mucho lo que puedes recuperar, el sistema no es perfecto y muchos recuerdos tan solo se bloquean, y… es mucho lo que puedes volver a recordar, créeme. Las cosas comenzarán a fluir — Apartó la vista, pero siguió sin mirarle a los ojos — Probablemente lleve mucho tiempo, pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

Natasha abrió su bolso, y tras hurgar unos segundos en él, se giró hacia James, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba.

— Esto no es Budapest, ni Moscú ni Belgrado — colocó su mano en el brazo metálico, y la deslizó hacia la mano de él, aun sepultada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. James se tensó

— ¿но то, что_****_? — preguntó, aunque no se movió.

— Поверьте мне***** — dijo ella, sacando la mano de él del bolsillo. La distancia que les separaba hizo que fuera imposible que nadie más la viera, a pesar de lo reluciente que seguía siendo. Fue entonces cuando James identificó lo que Natasha había sacado de su bolso. Un guante.

Natasha lo deslizó con suavidad por la mano metálica, cubriéndolo luego con parte de la manga de la chaqueta, haciendo al metal completamente invisible. James no pudo evitar sonreír muy tímidamente, algo movido por el gesto. Estiró la mano y aleteó los dedos, seguro de que el guante no le traicionaría.

— Salgamos de aquí — le dijo ella sonriendo y atreviéndose a entrelazar sus dedos con los que estaban bajo el guante. La frialdad se filtraba atravesó de la tela, pero no le importaba. La había echado de menos — Seguro que Stark tiene bastantes ganas de echarle un vistazo a tu brazo

James sonrió casi con ternura, y dejó que la mano de Natasha le guiase de nuevo.

"I might have put a bullet in my brain to quiet the ghosts… if not for Natasha…"

Bucky Barnes from "_Captain America & Bucky #624"_, by Ed Brubaker & Marc Andreyko and Chris Samnee.

[Vienna Teng – Momentum / watch?v=S235NJArx4Q ]

1 _ "te recuerdo"_

2 _"tal vez sea mejor así, camarada"_

3 _"camarada?"_

4 _"¿pero, qué?"_

5 _"confía en mi"_


End file.
